With the development of flat-panel display technologies, the demand for flat-panel TV is growing. The flat-panel TV is widely used by user in public or at home. It is needed to hang on the wall or stand on a table when the flat-panel TV is used. In order to keep the TV upright, a base seat is needed to support the TV. At present, the base seat to support the TV in the market takes up too much space; when being packed, large capacity is occupied by the base seat. Therefore, it causes inconvenience in the process of packing and transportation. In addition, the base seat of the TV used in the flat-panel display production is usually screwed to a bracket of the base seat, and then the bracket is connected to a display by bolt, thereby keeping the TV upright. However, such way of keeping the TV upright is inconvenient for user to operate, because special tools are required in such way. Furthermore, it is very inconvenient when it needs to disassemble the base seat so as to move the TV.